


Sleepless Night

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, my first ever fanfic, originally written in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: This was my first ever fanfic, written in 2012Edited February 2019





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic, written in 2012  
> Edited February 2019

It was a rainy night.   
The moon gleamed through the clouds.   
The raindrops fell lightly on the window and on Remus’ head.   
He was staring at the moon.

It didn’t get easier.   
After all these years this was still his biggest fear.   
He was just tired of fighting with himself and keeping the image up, showing a brave face and acting like he got used to it all.

Behind him was a noise.   
He didn’t notice it. Sirius was waking up; with a sleepy gentle voice he said, ‘Could you please close the window? I’m freezing.’

No reaction.

‘Remus?’ he asked softly.

Still nothing.

Sirius untangled himself from of the sheets. After a moment he got up, sheet tightly wrapped around his shoulders, going slowly to the window, not wanting to scare Remus.

Remus didn’t move at all since Sirius woke up.   
But just now, there was an almost imperceptible move. So he was aware Sirius was just standing behind him, and it was safe to touch.  
Sirius carefully wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist. Remus leaned back a little to show it was okay.

‘How long have you been standing here?’

Remus sighed. He didn’t remember.

Sirius continued, ‘I can’t believe you’re still doing this… staring at it…’

They both remembered the nights at the astronomy tower, sitting side by side, staring into the night.

‘It doesn’t get easier?’ Sirius asked carefully.

Remus shook his head.

‘Can I help you in any way?’

‘You already did…You're here... I’m not alone anymore like the past twelve years’

Remus closed the window. ‘You’re just helping by being you’

He turned to Sirius, so they were face to face.

He kissed him gently.

Sirius understood Remus without words.  
They just stood there holding each other close.

And for a while everything was alright.

~~


End file.
